Wall brackets are often used for supporting electronics with visual displays, such as flat screen televisions and computer monitors, and electronics such as media players (e.g., CD and DVD players), and the like. Such devices may be supported at walls or other generally vertical support surfaces. Some wall brackets include mechanisms that permit the television or display device to be repositioned relative to the wall. However, televisions mounted in vehicles, and particularly motorcoaches and land-based recreational vehicles (RVs) can apply increased stresses to their mounting brackets due to movement of the vehicle. In addition, the vehicle may be parked or moored in a non-level orientation, so that the wall or other surface to which the television is mounted is either non-vertical, or is tilted at an angle.